A Shocking Revelation
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: Ever wondered how the rest of the Suzaku Seven found out that Nuriko is a guy? Here's how (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ
1. Chichiri

Ever imgine how the rest of the Suzaku seven aside from Tamahome and Hotohori figured out that Nuriko is actually a guy? Heres how ?

Chichiri

I was running off the woods while secretly following the priestess and I think one of the Suzaku warriors on their way to find Tamahome as I have heard. She was covered with cloth as to not reveal her identity for safety protection. It wasnt that long before the girl with the purple hair who dress like a man but looks like a woman nonetheless sensed the dark atmosphere around as I have, I alerted myself immediately when a man approached them, but I immediately relaxed when he reveals himself as Tamahome. The villagers patrolling that time gathered around them as well.

"The dark aura is still around"I told myself and continue to watch them below.

"This girl is the priestess of Suzaku" Tamahome introduced Miaka and her another companion, but what suprised me is how he introduced that purple haired lady.

"And this guy is gay *whack* actually he's one of the suzaku seven just like me" I almost fell on the branch where I was seated. 'Gay?' 'He?'

Before I even get to fully absorb the weird realization, I felt the dark presence nearby and grab the priestess away from danger. As I was running off, I couldnt help but think.

'Looks can be decieving sometimes'

...

I wrote it also on wattpad please follow me at nadleehdylandy. Thank You! (๑¯ω¯๑)


	2. Tasuki

div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"strongTasuki (Warning: I SHIP TASUKI AND NURIKO VERY MUCH)/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Y-you're a man?" I asked Nuriko as I accidentally open the room and saw her..him changing clothes and had the most shocking revelation in my entire life./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""You mean, you still dont know?" She..He frowns at me before flicking me on my forehead, causing me to fly on the wall. The hell?!br / She..damn..He blinks a couple of times, as if she..he just remembers how abnormally strong she..he !This is making my head hurt!/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Sorry Tasuki dear," She..damn nevermind.. she smiles innocently before brushing away some strands of my hair on my face. I blushed at the gesture. This is so weird./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"strongTasuki's POV/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"When I first met Nuriko, I thought she was the prettiest woman I've ever seen./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"He was strangling Ikken. I had to blink a couple of times, to check if what I'm seeing is real. How can a frail and gorgeous lady like that strangle and hold a man twice or even trice her size. Woah./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Woah, beautiful and capable of fighting, she's just my type" I said to no one in particular./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"although I hate and dont really like girls, that one really deserves my attention./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"The next time I had a close encounter with that gorgeous lady is when me along with Kouji and that weird girl who doesnt even know what a hostage is, invades the camp to reclaim my magic fan. She was with this good looking guy with brown hair, maybe he is her lover, but they dont look that way to me. That Miaka girl and looks, appears to be more intimate than he is with that goddess, whose beauty cannot be concealed by her commoner's male clothing. Oh well, she may still be available and it should that way./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"As soon as they set off to the nearby village to look for the person, whose rumored to be one who can resurrect the dead, I immediately followed them./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"strongA/strongs soon as I arrived, I saw the three of them on what appears like a graveyard full of living corpses. What the hell./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"I immediately noticed and being hold down by those zombies. they dare to touch her./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Get down!"I said before using my flames. I explained to them that I wasnt going to come along but I figured they might need extra protection and I'm correct./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Havent you figured it out?Genrou is just my nickname, I'am Tasuki, sorry for tricking you" I said./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""what?!" the surprised look on Nuriko's face is so cute. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Too cute that you wouldnt think she can carry a cart so large and heavy to smash the corpses that attacked us. Hotohori and me was so surprised by her strength, she managed to throw most of the corpses away. Damn what a chick./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"After all the tear jerking story of Mitsukake, we set out to find the last warrior. But a few days later and i were about to find the most shocking truth in my poor life./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"I entered the shackle to change clothes after taking a bath in the rain with the others. One of the rare moments, we had, where we were able to bond with each other./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"As I entered the room, I saw Nuriko half naked. I blushed instantly as I thought I was being a big pervert. But something about her shocked me... He is../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Y-you're a man?" I asked with a wide eye. How can that be?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""What do you mean? Are you seriously asking me that now?" She thens proceeds to change clothes as if the revelation is just nothing./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"I kept staring at her.. wait her? that's emhim/em alright. When she noticed my confused and bewildered look, she faced me with a raised brow./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""You mean, you still dont know?" She..He frowns at me before flicking me on my forehead, causing me to fly on the wall. The hell?!/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"She..damn..He blinks a couple of times, as if she..he just remembers how abnormally strong she..he !This is making my head hurt!/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""How should I know you moron! Sure, you do dress like a man, but you.. you.." you're still pretty? like I'm going to say that. "you're still... a lot girlish than Miaka is! How am I going to know that you're a guy, you deceptive woman..I mean man!" I hold my head. I'm feeling very dizzy with all this./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Hahahaha! Sorry, sorry I cant help it. You look really frustrated there for a while" she..he laughed before leaning towards me./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Sorry Tasuki dear," She..damn nevermind.. she smiles innocently before brushing away some strands of my hair on my face. I blushed at the gesture. This is so weird./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Aaaah, dont look so upset Tasuki dear.I cant blame you for being captivated by my beauty" she..*coughs* he, winks before he left./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Who's captivated?And what beauty, you gracious queen of deception." I murmured./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"emThis is why, I don't like girls./em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	3. Mitsukake

p dir="ltr"strongMitsukake/strong/p  
p dir="ltr""Where can we find Chiriko?" Miaka complained over dinner. We're currently staying in Tamahome's home./p  
p dir="ltr""We're actually wondering around for four or five days the mirror giving any clues yet?" Nuriko asked./p  
p dir="ltr"We all sighed then./p  
p dir="ltr"It was in the middle of night when we were awaken by disturbing sound of bats. We all then realized that Miaka's under attack and she's ran off to lure away the enemies as to not endanger Tamahome's family, she was then followed by Hotohori and Tasuki, leaving me and Nuriko to take care of Tamahome's family./p  
p dir="ltr"Little that we know, there's another one of those Kutou assassin who was able to enter Tamahome's dwelling and it appears his objective is kill all of us as well./p  
p dir="ltr""Separate the Suzaku Seven from each other and attack. It all ends here Suzaku Warriors!" he proclaimed before he launches at us with his sword./p  
p dir="ltr"Nuriko immediately ran and got a hold of his collosal sword and breaks it. She give the guy a good beating, but as soon as the assasin saw Shuuhei and Yuiren Tamahome's youngest sister he threw a dagger at them as to distract Nuriko./p  
p dir="ltr"I ran to move Shuuhei away but I wouldnt be able to reach Yuiren in time.I was so sure at the moment that the poor child would be hit but Nuriko reflexively moved away from the assasin and jumped in front of Yuiren seconds before the dagger could hit, making Nuriko take the damage instead./p  
p dir="ltr"The Kutou warrior ran outside but I was able to pull him and punch him as well. Nuriko followed outside and much to my surprised took an enormous tree and threw at the Kutou warrior, effectively defeating him./p  
p dir="ltr"Everyone of us gaped at her with wide eyes. It was Yuiren who broke the silence as she san towards Nuriko and hugged her legs./p  
p dir="ltr""Miss, you're wounded, because you protected me. I-I'm sorry" she said in between sobs./p  
p dir="ltr"Nuriko smiled then./p  
p dir="ltr""It's okay" she said before we all decided to go inside./p  
p dir="ltr""Your wound is deeper than I thought." I said looking at her arms now covered with blood./p  
p dir="ltr""It's alright, I'll live." she cheerfully said, before she undress?/p  
p dir="ltr"I had to blink a couple of times before I look away, this girl really has a nerve of undressing in front of a man and young kids./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey, Mitsukake, what's wrong?" she asked./p  
p dir="ltr"I'm a doctor, I at least need to put these thoughts of mine aside. I have to treat her./p  
p dir="ltr""Nuriko-sama it never really fails to suprise me, that you're a man. You're always so beautiful."I heard Shuuhei said./p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Oh Shuuhei, at least I know now that you're not as blind as your big brother" Niriko joked./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br / Wait man?/p  
p dir="ltr"I turned my head, and to my surprise Nuriko really is a man. I blinked a couple of times once again before I pushed my thoughts aside and treated him./p  
p dir="ltr"It wasn't long before Hotohori and Tasuki rushed back inside with a bewildered look, followed by Miaka and an unfamiliar face./p  
p dir="ltr""Nuriko!what happened?! Are you alright?!" Tasuki rushed to us as soon as he saw me treating Nuriko's wound./p  
p dir="ltr""We were attacked by the assasin. Yuiren would've been dead if Nuriko-sama hadnt protected her." Shuuhei explains./p  
p dir="ltr""So that explains the uprooted tree outside." Hotohori said./p  
p dir="ltr""You're collosal strength is really impressive you know." Tasuki said, patting Nuriko on the head./p  
p dir="ltr"As soon as Nuriko was healed and fully recovered, he thanked me and gave me his warm smile of gratitude./p  
p dir="ltr"I smile as well. Male or female, it doesnt matter. Nuriko is great person at all./p 


	4. Chiriko

p dir="ltr"Chiriko/p  
p dir="ltr"It didnt take long before I figured out Nuriko's a boy./p  
p dir="ltr"It happened the day we set out for Hokkan. Our ship was somehow stuck because of the unforseen lowtide. We were to wait for another day but we're not to waste anymore time./p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Its been decided that hundreds of our men will help us push the ship." Emperor Hotohori announced then./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"A few hours later and the ship didnt move an inch./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br / Tasuki and Nuriko came then, though I think the two of them are arguing over something like if we were to work together as pair the two of them should pair up./p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Why dont you want to pair up with me?" I heard Tasuki saying in a frustrated tone./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"" And why should I pair up with you mister?" Nuriko rolled her eyes./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Because I promised to protect you didnt I? How am I supposed to do it if you're not by my side" My ears perked up at Tasuki's statement./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"I guess he and Nuriko are an item. They really look good together./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""And why do you suppose I need a protector? Don't forget I'am a warrior as well!" Nuriko rant back at him, which Tasuki shrugged and closed the arguement with his final conclusion./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Whatever you say, but I'm never letting you out of my sight, you understand?" at that he walks to us followed by an annoyed looking Nuriko./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"I guess its obvious who's the boss in their relationship. I couldnt help but silently giggle, they're just too cute./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""How can we move the ship, a hundred man is no use." Chichiri saidbr / We sighed in defeat. I guess our journey will have to wait until tomorrow I guess./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Then came Tamahome with Miaka, I noticed Tasuki hiding behind the trees and Tamahome teasing him about not knowing how to swim./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""And then here you say, you'd protect me." Nuriko teased./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Shut up! Snow I can handle, but not the damn sea!" Tasuki replied./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Nuriko leans her hand on the ship and covers her face in attempt to control her laughter. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"I was laughing as well when I noticed something, /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""The ship is moving."I cant believe it. I turned to Nuriko who doesnt seem to notice at all./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Nuriko, the ship is moving! Move away from it or you'll fall" I warned./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Then as soon as Nuriko moved away, the ship stopped moving. I blinked./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Hey mister, I think you should do the pushing." Tamahome chuckled. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"I blinked. How in the world could a single and beautiful lady like her move a damn huge vessel./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""I'm going to take this on you Tamakins if my muscle suddenly grew" She points at him before she sighed and suprised the hell out of me when she herself, alone may I add, pushed the ship out of the shallow part./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""I cant believe it" I said./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Surprised Chiriko? That's Nuriko for you." Tasuki said, with can only be called a proud smile. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Aren't you having a hard time? Must be really hard having a lover as strong as her." I said./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Everyone turns their head on me, I blinked./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Did I say something wrong?" I turned to Tasuki who's blushing heavily./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Hahahaha!" Tamahome burst out laughing followed by Nuriko./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Did you see it? He's blushing! Hey, what can you say tough guy?!" Tamahome teased./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Baby, you're such a jerk, letting our little Chiriko know our relationship. I thought it's supposed to be a secret?" Nuriko teased as well./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Aaaaahhh! Shut up! What relationship?! Hey kid! That guy right there is not my.. he's not my...he's my.." guy? My eyes almost bugged out of my head./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"So Nuriko is.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""i'm hurt baby, if I'm not your lover, then what am I?" Nuriko, obviously dramatically turned away from him, Tamahome acts like he was comforting him as well./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Nuriko.."Tamahome suddenly cupped Nuriko's face and pretends to wipe her.. his tears./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""T-Tamahome" Miaka said, obviously caught up with their acting. If Nuriko is really a girl, I bet guys would also go head over heels for her. She ..He was such a beauty./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Tamakins" she said dramatically with a lovely eyes./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Nuriko" Tamahome obviously acts as well./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Tamakins." At that, they both laughed, but was interrupted by an annoyed looking Tasuki./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Hey! Hey! that's enough! I..." Tasuki was cut off when Hotohori joined the fun as well. You can obviously see the three with mischievous look on their face./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"" That's enough!" Hotohori said then pulled Nuriko away from Tamahome./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Nuriko looked a little surprised as well. I noticed Tasuki frowned at this./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"" Nuriko belong to me, and mine alone!" The emperor said./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""your highness.. I..I'm sorry but.. I..cant stand to see my baby Tasuki cryin, if I get stolen by the two of you." The three of them looked at Tasuki who looked like he's going for a kill./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""T..That's it! Rekka Shinen!" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"I watched as he chased them around. I smiled./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"I guess he really like her.. him../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"emTo be continued./em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


End file.
